Agente Venom
'' "É tudo um monte de fumaça e espelhos ... Um disfarce para o medo. Porque quando se trata de ser um herói ... Quando se trata de ajudar as pessoas ... Eu estou com medo do que acontecer caso eu venha falhar"-Agente Venom'' Eugene "Flash" Thompson foi um personagem introduzido exclusivamente no Fighters of Destiny Rising durante a saga Fighters of Destiny vs Fighters of Destiny Rising como um grande aliado na batalha contra Blackheart,fazendo uma aparição como Agente Venom. Flash é um personagem da Marvel Comics, coadjuvante dos mais antigos das revistas do Homem-Aranha. Principal "inimigo" de Peter Parker na fase do colégio, antes que este ganhasse os poderes de Aranha.Sua primeira aparição foi em The Amazing Fantasy #15 (Agosto de 1962),como Agente Venom foi em The Amazing Spider-Man #654 (Janeiro de 2011). Flash foi criado por Stan Lee e Steve Ditko,ele é foi feito por Artyom.O agente Venom também é um personagem disponível para mugen,clique aqui para baixa-lo. História O Flash cresceu em Forest Hills, Queens, New York. Ele morava a apenas alguns quarteirões da casa de Peter. Ele morava com seu pai Harrison Thompson, um policial do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, sua mãe Rosie Thompson e sua irmã mais nova, Jesse. Eugene Thompson era um garoto popular do Midtown High School, sua habilidade nata para esportes lhe garantiu desde pequeno o apelido Flash. Mas sua vida em casa não era tão fácil como na escola.Apanhava frequentemente de seu pai, Harrison Thompson, um policial honesto mas com problemas de alcoolismo e bipolar que o cobrava bastante para ser sempre o melhor nos esportes. O garoto foi crescendo e, além de sua beleza física e ótimo desempenho nos esportes, firmava sua popularidade coagindo e humilhando os fracassados e nerds como Peter Parker.Quando surgiu o Homem-Aranha, se tornou o fã numero 1 do herói sem nem suspeitar que o nerd do colégio que mais caçoava era o seu grande herói. Em uma das vezes Flash chegou até a se vestir com uma roupa de Homem-Aranha para implicar com Peter Parker (sem nem suspeitar que ele era o verdadeiro Aranha). Mas acaba sendo capturado pelo Dr. Destino e então o Homem-Aranha e o Quarteto Fantástico vão resgatá-lo.Começou a sair com a popular Liz Allan, que aos poucos começou a mostrar interesse em Peter. Em um outro momento, Flash e Peter iam brigar na escola quando um professor falou para resolverem seus problemas no ringue de boxe do colégio. Flash aceita e começam a luta, Peter faz de tudo para não mostrar sua força super humana apenas desviando dos golpes, até que o derrota sem grandes dificuldades. Isso só fez aumentar ainda mais a rivalidade dos dois. Sem nem suspeitar do alter ego do herói, torna-se o fundador e presidente do Fã Clube do Homem-Aranha e Peter Parker não estava convidado a participar. O Flash se formou no colegial e se matriculou no Empire State University com uma bolsa de estudos, tornando-se mais uma vez um colega de Peter Parker.A rivalidade entre os dois diminui até que Flash Thompson se torna amigo de Peter Parker.Flash, por sempre dar uma de durão, não admitia a simpatia que tinha por Peter. Ele foi convocado para o exército. Durante o seu turno de serviço, Flash deixou o exército para voltar para a América, onde os sobreviventes do templo que erroneamente o culpava pela tragédia fez atentados contra a sua vida. Com a ajuda de Homem-Aranha , o Flash viveu para convencer os sobreviventes do templo de sua inocência e lá ele se apaixona por Sha Shan, começam a namorar e a traz para os Estados Unidos. O Flash retornou à vida civil e na faculdade e estava entre os muitos amigos que prestaram homenagem a Peter no funeral de Gwen Stacy.Ele fez amizade com Liz Allen mais uma vez e eles foram em um cruzeiro juntamente com Peter e Mary Jane. No entanto, o navio de cruzeiro foi raptada pelo Tarantula. Eles foram resgatados pelo Homem-Aranha, o que fez com que Flash suspeitasse da vida dupla de Parker. Quando Harry Osborn se tornou o Duende Verde e descobriu a identidade secreta do homem aranha, ele explodiu o apartamento de Peter e sequestrou Flash, Mary Jane e Tia May, até ser derrotado pelo Homem-Aranha.Como o apartamento ficou em ruínas,Flash ajudou Peter a se mudar,quando ele encontrou um novo apartamento. Flash descobre que Sha-Shan esconde um grande segredo dele ao encontrá-la trabalhando em um restaurante em Chelsea.Ele vai investigar e descobre que ela faz parte de um culto onde ela é chamada de Irmã Lua. Até que Flash, Homem-Aranha e Javali conseguem derrotar o culto e voltar com Sha-Shan recuperada. Foi o maior relacionamento que Flash teve até então. Inclusive passam a morar juntos depois de um tempo de namoro mas, com o tempo, o relacionamento começou a ruir, ele achou que Sha Shan tinha um caso com Peter Parker e Flash realmente se envolveu com Betty Brant que era casada com Ned Leeds. Duende Macabro Quando sua namorada Sha Shan tinha sido usada como refém pelo Macabro e ido parar no hospital, Flash foi visitá-la, porém a menina estava magoada de ter sido traída por Flash com Betty Leeds e estapeou Flash no hospital, ele saiu irritado e quando foi parado por um repórter descontou sua fúria no Duende Macabro que colocou a moça no hospital. Pela TV, Roderick Kingsley, o Duende macabro, vê a reportagem e decide se vingar dos insultos de Flash Thompson. Duende Macabro (Roderick Kingslay) capturou Flash e, para proteger sua identidade secreta e desviar a atenção de seus inimigos, hipnotizou Flash Thompson, para que acreditasse ser o Duende Macabro.thumb|left Após isso, em meio a uma luta do Duende contra o Homem-Aranha, o Macabro provoca uma explosão que desmaia o aracnídeo, nesse meio tempo ele veste Flash Thompson com a roupa de Duende Macabro.Sua pouca experiência como vilão o fez ser facilmente derrotado pelo Homem Aranha que fica chocado ao descobrir a identidade. Na prisão recebe visita tanto de Sha Shan como de Betty Brant. Ele é alvo dos Scourge of the Underworld, um grupo que matava criminosos fantasiados que achavam que ele era o verdadeiro Duende Macabro,mas é salvo pelo Homem Aranha. Foi libertado por Halloween (Jason Philip Macendale). Passou um tempo como fugitivo da polícia e fazendo algumas visitas furtivas a Betty até que vê o Homem Aranha enfrentando Macendale (agora como Duende Macabro) e salva o Aranha com um ato heroico. Mas tem o braço ferido, o que destruiu sua carreira como jogador de futebol americano mas teve as acusações criminosas retiradas. Macendale descobre que Thompson não era o Duende Macabro real, o que o enfureceu. Foi provado que Flash não era o Duende Macabro quando o vilão voltou a agir e flash estava no hospital se recuperando da surra que havia levado por Ned Leeds, outra cobaia do duende macabro original, e marido de Betty, por tê-lo traído com Flash. Flash e Felicia Flash, na época melhor amigo de Peter Parker, passa a namorar Felicia (Gata Negra), que apenas queria enciumar Parker que tinha se casado com Mary Jane. Já Flash, realmente tinha sentimentos reais por ela. Com o tempo ela começa a se envolver com ele nascendo uma grande paixão. Infelizmente, Flash acabou descobrindo que ela é a Gata Negra e acaba terminando o seu namoro com Felícia já que a mesma não havia revelado este segredo. De volta a escola Agora namorando Betty Brant a sem conseguir arranjar emprego, Flash se entregou ao alcoolismo.Norman Osborn planeja matar Flash e fez ele bater com um caminhão na Midtown High, seu antigo colégio, deixando em coma. Quando acorda do coma, se torna professor de educação física na própria Midtown High. Ele estava sofrendo problemas de memória e acaba retornando a velhos hábitos como implicar com Peter que também estava trabalhando lá, como professor de ciências. Agente Venom Flash foi servir ao exército mais uma vez na guerra do Iraque.A equipe de Flash na Guerra do Iraque é emboscada por uma milícia iraquiana. Quando Flash é informado de que não se sabe paradeiro de um de seus colegas de equipe, ele se lembra do que aprendeu observando o código de conduta do Homem-Aranha e parte sozinho para resgatar o outro soldado. Para isso ele utiliza uma droga que foi confiscada de um dos milicianos que faz com que, por um breve período de tempo, o usuário não sinta a dor e os efeitos de impactos críticos recebidos, como disparos de pistolas e até mesmo fuzis. Nesse meio tempo em sua missão de resgate solo, foi baleado na região das pernas, porém, com o auxílio da droga, conseguiu suportar os ferimentos, resgatar seu colega e voltar. Todavia ele perdeu muito sangue no processo e teve que ter as pernas amputadas. Recebeu uma medalha de grande honra pelo ato heroico. Com o Projeto Renascimento, o governo ofereceu uma chance de Flash servir novamente.O projeto consistia em utilizar uma amostra do simbionte do Venom,que havia sido capturado e levado para um laboratório de pesquisas no norte do Ártico para estudos, unindo essa amostra no DNA de Flash,criando um traje parasita alienígena que garante poderes similares ao do Homem-Aranha. Com a mescla, ele se torna o Agente Venom. Além das habilidades especiais que todos que portam o simbionte possui, Flash também consegue andar normalmente pois o simbionte cria pernas para ele.E assim passa a trabalhar secretamente para o governo, escondendo até de sua namorada que mora com ele e que acha que os sumiços dele é por estar bebendo escondido. Thompson foi enviado para o país do leste europeu, Nrosvekistan,com objetivo de resgatar Dr. Ekmecic,um especialista no desenvolvimento de armas feitas de Vibranium. Durante a sua missão, ele encontrou o novo Halloween, que também estava tentando resgatar o Dr. Ekmecic para seu chefe, o novo Mestre do Crime. Apesar de não ter sido capaz de resgatar o Dr.Ekmeci vivo,Flash se encontrou com seu inimigo de longa data. Mais tarde ele foi enviado para a Terra Selvagem para destruir o Antarctic Vibranium (Arma feita pelo Dr.Ekmec antes de falecer).O agente Venom foi atacado por Kraven, o Caçador, que acreditando que a sombra da aranha seria capaz de acabar com sua maldição. Ao saber que o seu adversário estava em desvantagem, Kraven ficou indignado e tentou matar Flash imediato para amenizar sua honra, mas foi levado por um enxame de morcegos gigantes. o Flash foi separada do simbionte pelos morcegos, o que levou fez com que o mestre do crime descobrisse a identidade do Agente Venom. No entanto, o simbionte voltou para o Flash, para sua surpresa, assegurando-lhe que não vai abandoná-lo e o lembra de que eles ainda têm uma missão a cumprir. Halloween, que agora sabe sua identidade secreta, retorna durante o velório do pai de Flash e o chantageia, se não aceitasse uma missão do Mestre do Crime sua esposa morreria, ele teria que roubar o simbionte do governo e, ao lado de Halloween, libertar o simbionte toxina. E então Flash deserda do exército ao mesmo tempo que o exército fecha o projeto renascimento por achar Venom uma arma muito perigosa. O simbionte de Flash se descontrola ao chegar perto de Toxina e tenta destruí-lo, Halloween ameaça ir atrás de Betty Brant se ele não controlar o simbionte. Depois de tudo resolvido, Flash termina com Betty, para livrá-la de mais ameaças. Fighters of Destiny vs Fighters of Destiny Rising Trancado num quarto, voltando a encher a cara, ele mal consegue acreditar quando um imenso gigante vermelho rompe a parede de seu quarto alugado e dá voz de prisão.Aquele é Hulk Vermelho, mas também o General Thunderbolt Ross, que detesta oficiais insubordinados desertores e foi atrás do Venom por considera-lo perigoso demais para ficar solto. A luta dos dois se estende pelas ruas e demora um pouco pra os brigões perceberem que além da destruição que por si só eles vinham causando, a cidade de Nova York tinha virado um Inferno,literalmente. Blackheart, filho de Mephisto, deu início a um plano para se vingar de seu pai,trazendo um inferno particular para a Terra. Imediatamente, isso o colocou de encontro com a Nova Motoqueira Fantasma e, de quebra, a X-23. E é com esse cenário infernal na cidade provavelmente mais cheia de pecado do mundo, que quatro improváveis heróis se veem contra o filho de Mephisto e alguns demônios que lhe são submissos.Hulk Vermelho e Venom vão ter que fazer uma trégua temporária para lutar contra as hordas recém-saídas do Inferno. Para se contrapor ao grupo, Blackheart usa um espelho místico que convoca alguns demônios que são justamente as anti-teses dos nossos heróis quebrados.' Linfa' é um tipo de um anjo caído mortífero. X-666 é uma garotinhas feliz, sádica e com pompons afiados. O Evangelista '''é o cara da palavra mortífera. Por fim, '''Encéfalon, um cérebro corpulento ambulante. São as Antíteses de nossos heróis. Todos eles, no fim, são capazes de mexer com a cabeça de seus adversários e perturbá-los. Todavia, o maior inimigo de Alejandra era ela mesma. Tentada por Blackheart de que poderia devolver a almas das pessoas do vilarejo que ela acabou deixando catatônicas.Ela acabou fazendo o desejo do vilão e destruindo ela mesma o Amuleto que protegia nossa realidade. Os demais heróis daquele Quarteto improvável acabaram sendo igualmente tentados e derrotados. X-23, distraída com a ideia de finalmente poder descobrir que tinha ou não uma alma, foi enganada e derrotada por Blackheart. Rulk e Venom, após serem derrotados pelos capangas do filho de Mephisto, sonharam com vidas perfeitas sendo heróis glorificados. Tudo uma farsa, uma mentira, uma ilusão criada para enfraquece-los e, por fim, matá-los. Os integrantes do quarteto improvável haviam sido mortos por forças infernais, não havia outro lugar para aquele bando ir a não ser o próprio inferno.E esse foi o maior erro de Blackheart. Uma vez no reino de seu pai, o próprio Mephisto decidiu fazer um acordo com os quatro. Ele deu novamente um corpo terreno a todos em troca de no futuro estes lhe deverem um favor que não poderão deixar de cumprir. E sem pestanejar, assinam o contrato. É formado o Círculo dos Quatro. Alejandra sente o chi de Hiryu,pela força maligna ela logo interliga o chi de Hiryu com a energia maligna de Blackheart,assim sabendo a localização dele.O Quarteto improvável,então, segue o chi de Hiryu e então encontra Blackheart torturando Sakura e Jonathan,enquanto fazia meteoros caírem do céu.X-23 começa a cortar os meteoros junto com Hiryu,enquanto Venom atirava nos meteoros e Rulk destruí os meteoros com os punhos.Alejandra usa sua corrente para puxa Sakura e Jonathan,os salvando de serem esmagados por um meteoro,depois ela os liberta da tortura de Blackheart com um olhar da penitência. O novo quarteto segue com o plano de emergência e fazem algo nunca jamais imaginado.Fundindo três dos poderes dos heróis num só, surge um Rulk-Simbionte-Fantasma '''atacando o filho do Demônio com tudo.Ao ajudar a salvar a Terra da invasão demoníaca, Flash é perdoado pelo exército e consegue o direito de permanecer com o simbionte. '''Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Fighters of Destiny vs Fighters of Destiny Rising(estreia) Curiosidades * O simbionte já tinha mostrado poder substituir membros antes do Flash. No Universo MC2 (um futuro alternativo onde a filha de Peter Parker é a garota aranha) Peter tem uma perna decepada e o simbionte se transforma numa nova perna. * Quando o Flash perde o controle sob o simbionte, sua aparência muda frequentemente ao do Venom "clássico", Eddie Brock. * Quando Flash menciona "Isso me lembra Las Vegas",foi uma referência a HQ que inspirou a saga. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Marvel Categoria:Terra 190797